Majora's Mask: Afterward
by PewDieKen
Summary: (Takes place after game) It's the Carnival and everyone is having fun. But wait, where's Navi? Will Link find her in all this confusion? Or will he spend the rest of his life without her? See what more events happen even after the Carnival! Rated T for Violence Chapter 2-4 (OC ARRIVES IN CH. 9! THIS IS AN AU!)
1. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**The Carnival**

Everyone was laughing, drinking milk, and having a good time. It was the carnival and the twin sisters were about to go on. They had learned a new dance from Link two days ago… or make that, 12 days for Link and Tatl.

"Now introducing… The Rosa Sisters!" Toto announced. Everyone cheered and clapped when they entered the stage. Creepy, eerie music started to play and they started to dance.

"Would you look at that, Tatl? That's that weird guys dance that I taught them. Pretty cool, huh?" Link said to Tatl quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I could say that." Tatl said. Link and everyone else watched in awe as the twins danced. After five minutes their dance routine was over and everyone cheered and clapped again.

"Next up… The Indigo-Go's!" Toto announced proudly, "With the song, 'Ballad of the Windfish'!" everyone cheered them on as they started to play. The only person missing was Mikau, the guitarist, but he had died one tragic afternoon when Link found him drowning. This was strange because he was a fish man.

"Link! Put on your Zora mask and go up there and play guitar." Tatl whispered a little too harshly in Link's ear. Link's expression changed to angry but back to normal again. He put on his Zora mask and ran up on stage. He was just in time for the guitar solo. When the song ended everyone was disappointed, but cheered anyways.

"Next, we have the amazing… Twin Jugglers!" Toto boomed. People cheered and then fell silent as they pulled out ten balls. Everyone gasped as they tossed the balls back and forth. They didn't drop a single ball, nor mess up in any way.

"I always saw them practicing just outside The Stock Pot Inn. Man, practice sure does pay off." Link said as he watched the two men juggle.

"Alright, third, we have… The Gorman Troupe!" Toto said excitedly.

Gorman and his brothers walked up on to the stage and started doing circus acts. When their act was over everyone clapped, cheered, and whistled, for the acts were over.

"Milk! 20% off! Getcha' milk right here!" Mr. Barten yelled out to everyone. People crowded around the counter asking for milk. Everyone got a fair share, and after they finished, they filed out of the building to go watch the fireworks and the clock tower open.

"Those were some great acts, huh Tatl?" Link said almost drunk like.

"Hah, just stay away from the milk for the rest of the night." Link and Tatl laughed.

"Oh, beautiful night isn't it, Link?" Anju asked. Link's body felt like melting. He always liked Anju, but now she was engaged to Kafei.

"Heh heh, swell… heh…" Link tried saying without sounding like an idiot.

"Well, it's almost midnight! Hmm, 11:51 pm. Let's go so we aren't late." Anju said cheerfully. Tatl sighed when Anju and Kafei walked away.

"Next time, act like an actually human being." Tatl scolded Link. Link sighed in return to her sighing and dragged his feet.

"Yes, mother." Link muttered. Tatl coughed of irritation, but finally got over it.

Once they were at Center Clock Town Link laid down the blanket he was carrying and sat down. The moon was the normal moon, the gray small moon shining down on everyone as if it were saying, "I'm so proud of you."

The clock struck midnight and the fireworks went off. Everyone gasped and cheered. The clock tower started to open. When the last door opened everyone fell silent and looked at each other. Finally the last firework went off, which was in a shape of a clock. Link clapped his hands but realized he was the only one clapping. Anju started clapping, too and then everyone started to clap, but stopped when a small blue fairy flew out. Link stood up. It was Navi; he knew it had to be her!

"Navi? Is… is, that you?" Link asked. The little fairy coughed and flew to Link.

"Yes, it's me." Navi answered. Link's eyes filled with tears, "Don't cry. I'm here now. I'm safe."

"But you weren't before! How could I be so selfish and forget about you!" Link cried.

"Hey… look… listen!" Navi said. Link started to smile, and then grabbed Navi and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't ever leave me again." Link said softly. Tatl and Tael flew over to Navi and the three fairies bonded quickly.

"So this is Navi! Whom the fairy you always called me!" Tatl said. Navi laughed.

"That's Link alright!" Navi said, laughing. Everyone in the town started to talk about the acts, the fireworks, the clock tower… the carnival! Suddenly over loud speakers Mayor Dotour said, "This carnival was a success! I hope all of you had as much fun as I did! Thank you to all of those who supported the carnival! The Stock Pot Inn is in East Clock Town, so if any of you tourists need a place to sleep, please check in there. Once again, thank you! Have a good evening!"

Everyone made their way to their home or to The Stock Pot Inn.

"Hey, Navi, I hope you like sharing rooms!" Link said while laughing. Navi rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, kill me now." she said unenthusiastically. Link, Tatl, and Tael all laughed.

"Wait, you're kidding… right?" Tael asked.


	2. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Blue Fish**

It was morning and Tatl, Tael, and Navi were already up chatting away.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" Link yelled. Navi looked his way and grunted. She was tired of him always yelling at her because she was up and awake and he wasn't.

"If you were a fairy you'd understand." Tael said quickly, "And you're not, so shut up." Link groaned and put his pillow over his head and turned towards the wall.

"Well I'm a human and I understand that you're too noisy." Link muttered under his breath. Navi and the other fairies started to talk again when Anju knocked on the door.

"Hey… breakfast is ready… Wake up Link." Anju said through the door. Link turned and got off the bed reluctantly, but he wanted to see Anju so he got dressed and went to the kitchen. Anju handed him his breakfast and sent him off to his room.

"Hey… aren't you gonna say hi?..." Link asked almost hesitantly, just to make sure she wasn't mad. Anju smiled.

"Link, you worry too much." and with that she playfully pushed him out of line so other people could get their breakfast, "I have a lot of people to feed, especially since the carnival just passed and I have tourists. So, could you eat outside or in your room, please?" Anju handed a plate of breakfast to the next person in line.

"Yeah, sure. I'll eat outside." Link answered. He went upstairs to his room and put his boots on and then when back downstairs to outside. It was a sunny morning and the birds were out singing.

"What a fairytale morning…" Tatl said. Navi bumped her.

"Be thankful. It's not like you've been on the adventures me and Link have been on. No fairytale mornings, no breakfast, no amazing stuff. Just the hard cruel world." Navi told Tatl.

"Actually, I know what that feels like. And to relive it again and again." Tatl said almost boastfully.

"Okay, ladies, you're both pretty, let's move on." Link said jokingly. Navi sprinkled fairy dust on him, "Hey! Stop that!" Tatl and Tael giggled.

"What? you afraid of a little fairy dust?" Tatl joked. Link grunted and picked up his fork and began to eat his eggs.

"Hey, what do you think Kafei and Anju talk about?" Link asked. Tael sighed.

"Thinking about Anju again? She's way too old for you. You're like 12 and she's… I don't know 23? So, forget it, she's never gonna fall in love with you." Tael said.

"Yeah, but, think about it. Kafei looks 12, too!" Link said. Tael once again sighed.

"Link, really? He was turned into an imp… by an imp! He's probably 25 or 24… or something like that, he just looks like a kid…" Tael was cut off when the door to The Stock Pot Inn opened.

"Whew, glad that's over. I had to feed about 50 people! … So are you enjoying your food, Link?" Anju asked. Link stopped chewing and tried to swallow a glob of food down his throat before speaking.

"Hack… yes… hack…" Link started to cough because the food wouldn't go down. Finally it slid down his throat, "Yes, delicious!" Navi and the other fairies started to quietly giggle.

"Well, I'm glad. See you inside." Anju said cheerfully. Tatl turned towards Link when Anju went inside the inn.

"You did it again! Wow, Link." she said disappointed. Link finished his breakfast and went in to find all of the tourists crowded in the waiting room waiting for their rides. When a big red bus pulled up about 30 of the people got up and went to the bus.

"Well, just 20 more people… Alright! I expect most of your rides will be here soon! So, could you go outside please?" Anju said to the rest of the tourists. The 20 people filed out onto the street outside of the building so they could wait for their rides.

"Hey, Link, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Kafei to the Great Bay for dinner tonight at The Blue Fish. You know that restaurant, right?" Anju asked, "And you can bring Navi, Tatl, and Tael… if you want to." Link's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Link said delighted. Kafei and Anju smiled.

"Alright, 7:35 down here and ready, okay?" Anju asked rhetorically. Link grinned from ear to ear.

"You know she's imagining it as a family night… right?" Navi whispered to Link. Link's smile faded. He slowly dragged his feet out the door disappointed.

At 7:32 Link looked up at the clock and realized it was time to go back to the inn.

"Man, I can't believe it. I don't want to go anymore." Link said sadly. Navi hit him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes you do! Now, get over it and get ready!" she said angrily. Link opened the door to The Stock Pot Inn and went upstairs to his room and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and socks. He went downstairs when he was ready.

"Link! It's 7:42! We were about to leave without you." Anju said crossly. Kafei nodded in return. It was like that guy couldn't even make a peep, "Let's go." Link shook his head.

"I think I'll take my horse." Link said quietly. Anju crossed her arms and then unfolded them again.

"But then it won't be like a family that way." Anju said with puppy eyes. Link finally gave in and agreed to take the carriage with them.

"Wait! There's a wall there and the only way to get over it is with horse…" Link warned.

"Nonsense, they took out that wall during the night of the carnival." Kafei said. He had finally said something. By now they were out in Termina Field, but there were no monsters. They had all disappeared because Link defeated Majora's Mask.

"Hey, Link would you look at this! No chu jellies!" Tatl said gleefully. Link nodded and smiled. He was happy about that. No more fighting the jiggly green and pink monsters everywhere he went, but something was different. It was peaceful. Link looked to his left and saw tall figure hunched over with a big beige bag of masks on his back. He was wearing purple and had his hands cupped together. Link almost jumped up when he realized it was the Happy Mask Salesman! Link waved until he turned towards him. He smiled heartily and waved back.

"Salesman! Hey! It's me… Link!" Link yelled to him. The Happy Mask Salesman stopped waving and put his hands around his mouth and yelled, "How have you been my boy?!" in his Scottish accent.

"Great! Going to the Blue Fish!" Link yelled back. The Happy Mask Salesman was gone and Link was in the Great Bay. The carriage slowed to a stop when they reached the Blue Fish.

"Ah, haven't been here in years!" Anju said happily. Kafei and the others climbed along with her. Anju handed the man driving the carriage some money and told him something and he drove away, "Let's go in, come on!"

Link looked behind him and saw who was driving the carriage. The person slowly turned around. He had the biggest grin on his face and two eye sockets… but no eyes. Link blinked and he was gone. Link decided to keep that to himself.

"Come on, Link! It's like you just saw BEN or something. Pssh, yeah right. Let's go." Tatl said while laughing. Link started to move his feet but they just wouldn't move. Finally he let go of the breath he was holding and shifted his feet so they would move. He looked behind him one last time. He wasn't there.


	3. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Breakfast**

Link was exhausted when they reached the inn so he went straight upstairs and plopped himself on his bed.

"Aren't you gonna brush your teeth, or change?" Tael asked. Link moaned.

"Not tonight, Tael. Don't start, I'm exhausted." Link murmured. Tael would have crossed his arms if he had any.

"Whatever. Fine wake up in the morning with horrible breath. I don't care. As long as you stay away from me." Tael said. Link groaned and got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and got out his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth when suddenly he saw that same figure he saw in the carriage… in the mirror. He turned around quickly but saw there was nothing. He went back to brushing, but there it was in the mirror, again. He stopped brushing and turned around one last time but it was not there. He slowly backed out of the room with toothpaste still in his mouth but he didn't care.

"Nothing's there, Link…" Link told himself.

"Everything okay, Link?" Anju asked. Link jumped but answered in a clear voice.

"Yeah, it's nothing." he said. Anju wiped the side of his mouth.

"You still have toothpaste in your mouth… you sure you're okay?" Anju asked.

"Yeah, heh, heh, just let me go rinse it out." Link said and rinsed the toothpaste out. He made his way upstairs when Anju called out to him.

"If you've been seeing him, too…" Anju slowly said. So, it wasn't Link's imagination. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, it's true! I've seen him!" Link cried. Anju turned to the bathroom.

"Come on, I'm gonna lock the front door and go to bed." she said. She locked the door and went upstairs. She opened her door and saw Kafei already fast asleep, "You'll be okay tonight?" Link nodded and went into his room. Navi and the other fairies were asleep so he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up and closed his eyes.

Morning came as quickly as Link closed his eyes, or that's what it seemed like to Link. Link thought about BEN's sightings and sighed. He was just worried about the town falling again. He hadn't slayed a single monster in the past two days. That was all. He went downstairs and Anju handed him his breakfast. This time it was cereal.

"Thanks." Link said. He was starting to get better at talking to Anju.

"No problem." she said. Link went into the dining room and ate his breakfast, "Hey have you ever thought about moving into your own house?" Link shook his head no.

"I'm only 12." he said.

"But you saved this town from a FALLING MOON!" Anju said, "What does that tell you?"

"That this town needs to take more precautions." Link said without thinking, "Heh, heh, I mean…"

"Yeah, you're right. Alright eat up! Laundry day!" Anju said. Link sighed and ate even slower because he hated laundry days.


	4. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Kaepra, Gaebora**

Link and Anju had just finished the laundry when Tatl asked a very deep question.

"Anju, Link, you two have been acting very strange lately. Anything the matter? Well, not you Link. You're always strange." Tatl chuckled. Anju looked at her and sighed. She put down the laundry basket and folded her hands.

"Well, Link and I have been seeing… something. I don't know wha…" she was cut off when Link interrupted her.

"BEN. We've been seeing BEN." Link said. Tatl said and then the other fairies laughed.

"Link and Anju, you're just worried that someone or something might just sneak up on this town and attack. So don't worry, everything is under control." Tael explained. Link nodded unsure, but then he saw BEN standing behind Tael. He slowly lifted his finger and pointed towards where BEN was standing. Tael turned around cautiously, "I don't see anything! Link y… y… hallucinating…" Tael said stuttering because then he saw it, too. Link broke out into run but Anju caught him.

"We will not run from you anymore, BEN." Anju said calmly. Link hissed at her like a cat, but realized that wouldn't do anything. He stopped running in place and stood still.

"Your soul. It needs to be put at rest." Link said finally understanding. Suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eye the Happy Mask Salesman. He was smiling. He mouthed the words "Go ahead". He kept smiling so Link knew what he had to do. He pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Healing. The song the Happy Mask Salesman had taught him. He played the song without any mistakes because he had played that song many times before. Then when he stopped playing BEN had finally smiled a true and real smile and he disappeared. Then his mask fell to the ground. Link picked it up. He turned around and the Mask Salesman was gone.

"How did you do that?!" Navi cried out in shock, "Ahem, I mean, it's not like I care." she said regaining herself again.

"I put his soul to rest with the Song of Healing." Link said raising his eyebrows up and down, "Pretty neat, huh?" he elbowed Anju in the side lightly. She ruffled his hair and picked up the laundry basket and left the laundry side of clock town. Sounds weird but that's where everyone goes to wash their clothes. That's where Kafei used to live before, too. There was a small building there and it was connected to the Curiosity Shop. Where people came in and traded stolen goods, like a black market. He would spy on them, but one day while he was out they stole one of his masks. His engagement mask to Anju! He went on mission with Link to get Kafei gave his mask back, and they did. Then Anju gave him her mask, the Moon Mask, and Sun Mask. The two masks formed together and made the Lover's Mask. Then they gave the mask to Link.

"Huh, what are they making now?" Anju asked when she saw the builders of the town started on a new project.

"I don't know…" Tatl said lost in thought.

"Why, you don't know?!" yelled one of the builders from the top of it. Their creation was so high it was about as big as the clock tower, "It's the one and only Rupee Climb!" he finished.

"What's that?!" Anju asked guarding the sun from her eyes, while trying to look up to see him.

"You climb all the way up here. And whoever reaches the top first gets all the rupees up here!" he said proudly.

"Is it done?!" Link practically screamed. The man at the top shook his head yes and climbed down.

"ALRIGHT! ANY TAKERS?!" the man boomed. Link and five other men came up. The man in charge sent all of them up the tower. Link started climbing and before he knew it he was higher than the rest of them. He had finally made it to the top. He saw that there was 563 rupees at the top. He danced and danced. He howled. He finally climbed down and showed Anju the money. She snatched it out of his hands and inspected it.

"It's real. Take it." she said. Suddenly that stupid owl Kaepora flew down in front of Link.

"NO, NO! JUST TAKE MY MONEY, JUST GO AWAY!" Link yelled and dropped the money in front of the owl.

"Actually I wanted to tell you a story of when I won a contest." Kaepora said. Link screamed and sat down and readied himself to be bored to death, "It was when I was a small lad. You see it was a flying contest. Whoever reached Snow Peak from the Southern Swamp won, and I did…" Kaepora talked for hours and hours until it was finally night. Link yawned and stretched. He looked around him and saw that the others were gone.

'Oh great, they're probably sitting around the fire listening to Grammy's _stories_. While I have to listen to _this one long_ story' Link thought and sighed.

"And then I fed my dog… oh wait, I don't have a dog. I fed myself… no I fed my plant. That's it! And then I went to bed. And that's the story of when I won a contest. Or wait, was that the story of making snicker doodles?" Kaepora asked.

"You already told me that one…" Link said exhausted.

"Oh that's right… I told you the story of when I had my first flight." Kaepora said not remembering what he had just talked about.

"Yes, yes, that's right, I have to go now." Link said hurriedly and ran off.

"Good night to you, too!" Kaepora yelled to him. Link opened the doors to the inn and went to Grammy's room to find everyone listening to her stories.

"Oh, Link, story time is over." Grammy said. Link shattered into a million pieces and then his pieces melted. He slugged his way up the stairs into bed and closed his eyes.

Slobber dripped on Link's arm. Link woke up with a jolt. He was dreaming. He looked up at the clock tower. It had only been an hour.

"Well, I gotta get going now, Mr… oh yeah, Kaepora. See ya'!" Link said. The owl flew off without another word and Link smiled, "Thank you, Lord!" he laughed and walked on.

"So, how was the story, Link?" Navi asked while giggling.

"Veryyyy funny." Link said as he slammed the door. Tatl giggled, too.

"Sorry we left you. Hee hee." Tatl said, "Sorry, hee hee hee!" Everyone started to laugh, except Anju, Kafei, and Link.

"Now that was not nice!" Anju said. Everyone stopped laughing. They coughed and just stared at her. Anju crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"We're sorry, Link… for leaving you to that owl." the fairies started to giggle and laugh again. Link stormed to Grammy's room and sat down by the fire. Link muttered stuff under his breath.

"Link! There's no need for that kind of language!" Grammy said.

"What? All I said was 'Why me?'" Link said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I thought you said something else." Grammy laughed. Link smiled. Grammy pulled out a book and read to him. After the 30 minute story Link yawned, thanked Grammy, and headed out into the hallway. He was stopped when Navi started yelling at him.

"YOU WENT IN THERE AND SHE READ A STORY TO WITHOUT US?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs referring to the other fairies. Link shrunk down.

"Yes." Link peeped. Navi hit him and left without a word. Link sprung back up and went outside. He went to the clock tower and saw that it was still open, "Surprising. They should've closed it." Link said while scratching his head. He went up the stairs and into the clock tower. He wasn't in there for five minutes when the doors closed… all of them. Link turned around and saw that he was trapped.


	5. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Escaping the Clock Tower**

Link started to panic. If no one heard his cries or if the clock tower wouldn't open he would be stuck there for another whole year until the clock tower opened again. He looked around himself. Magic jars were everywhere. So that's all he needed. He just needed to drink the magic potion and he could break out, but then again that would be wrong. Breaking the clock tower. The sacred clock tower. Never been broken. And now it will be.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs. A commoner looked up at him and ran underneath the clock tower. He came back out with an ice-cream and walked away gallantly licking it. Link sighed. He didn't have Navi, or Tatl, or even Tael! He was alone up there. He didn't want to break the clock tower, but… if he had to, he would.

Five days passed and all Link had to drink was magic potion. But that magic potion helped him survive. People started to wonder where Link was but they had no idea to look up at the clock tower. Link felt as if he was old and he grew a beard. He felt his chin but to his surprise no hair was there. He crawled to the next potion and drank it still feeling weary.

"Help… help… help…" Link repeated over and over in a weary voice. Finally he decided to break out. He got out his sword and slashed at the glass. It wouldn't break so he got out his bombs. He lit one and let it explode. The glass shattered and everyone yelled out in terror. Link jumped out plummeting to his death. Navi saw him and screamed again.

"DO SOMETHING!" she yelled. Nobody moved and then Link hit the ground. He lifted his head and spoke.

"Navi… did… you… buy mayonnaise?" Link asked. Navi started to yell at him saying she was worried sick and blah blah blah. Link patted her and she flew to the other fairies. He got up without a moan or anything. He walked away to the Stock Pot Inn and went to Grammy's room. She read him a story and he soon fell asleep.

After four hours Link woke up suddenly, famished. His hat had fallen off his head and his hair was a mess. He was now half way across the floor. Grammy was in her bed happily sleeping. Link creeped out of the room and went to the kitchen just one door down. He was making cheese crackers when he saw Anju standing at the door.

"Midnight snacks? You little rascal," she said while chuckling, "You worried me… for three days. I missed you and so did everyone else. I thought you were dead." Anju went up to him and hugged him. Link blushed and went back to making his snack. He started to eat them and Anju took one. When Link finished he went up to his room and went back to bed.

Link woke up in the morning tired and sickly.

"Ooh, I think I drank too much magic potion…" Link muttered. Navi started to laugh.

"Go cry about it," Navi said. Link stuck his tongue out at her like a two year old and walked downstairs to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and decided to take a shower.

"Tomorrow's the day!" Kafei said happily. Anju smiled and started to make breakfast for everyone.

"Our wedding's tomorrow," Anju said. Anju finished making breakfast, took a plate, and went to the living room. The Stock Pot Inn seemed like it was a house. It used to be but Anju moved in and made it an inn.

Link finished his shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Link was drying his hair in the hallway when Anju told him the wedding was tomorrow. Link just stood there with his eyes halfway closed and Anju was waiting for an answer.

"So? Isn't it exciting?" Anju asked excitedly. Link just stood there whipping his hair back and forth. Anju started to become cross and then she stomped away. Link sighed and went upstairs.

He pulled some rupees out from under his pillow and shoved it into his pockets. He at least needed to get a tuxedo for the wedding. He silently slipped out the door and headed down to the dry cleaning place. He went inside making the bells on the door jingle which turned the employee to his attention.

"Yes? May I help you?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, I need a tuxedo in small, please?" Link asked unsure.

"Of course, sir. That would be 196 rupees to rent it and 387 to buy it," she said kindly.

"Uhh, yeah sure I guess I'll buy it. Here," he pushed the money onto the counter. The counter was so tall he could barely peek over the top.

"You're a very rich young man," she said. Link shrugged and waited for her to get the tuxedo. He tried it on and he fit it perfectly so he told her thank you and went on his way. He went into the inn and put away his tux quickly. He decided to go get a fake rose to pin on his shirt so he grabbed 40 more rupees; just to be on the safe side if he wanted anything else.

He went into West Clock Town (where all the shops are kept) and went into the Rupee General. He searched around until he found a nice red rose and a bottle of ginger ale. He bought them and went back to the inn. He set the stuff down and went out into Termina Field.

It wasn't so exciting anymore because there was nothing to fight, until suddenly he saw Skull Kid.

"Link! You came to play, didn't you?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Link said. They pulled out they're ocarinas and played copy cat. When Skull Kid played a note Link would have to copy it. And finally after a few a notes it would be turned into a song and Link would have to memorize the song.

After a couple of hours Skull Kid said he had to go and Link left. He went up into one of the mountain inns and stayed there for the rest of the night.

When Link returned to the Stock Pot Inn Navi was furious.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled. Link shrugged.

"None of your business," Link answered. Navi flew to Anju and told him Link was back.

"Link, we were worried," she said.

"You're not my mother, and neither are you Navi. Just 'cus I'm 12 years old doesn't mean I can't go out on my own. My mom isn't here, and I have a sword!" Link explained. A tall woman with shiny blond hair stepped out from the corner.

"Well, what if I told you your aunt is?" she said.


	6. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

**Contemplating Goodbye**

Link just stared at her in disbelief. Link's mom had taken Link to the Kokiri forest when he wasn't a week old and placed him under the care of the Great Deku Tree, and died. Ever since then Link was living with all the other Kokiris until one day he was to save Hyrule. Then he lost Navi so he went looking for her and stumbled upon the parallel world, Termina.

"Aunt?" Link asked still shocked.

"Yes, and I am here to look after you. You can call me Aunt Myra. Now that I am here you will stay under my care." Myra said. Link just stared at her.

"No way! I can live by myself! I can take care of myself! I don't need help from you, or Anju, or Navi, _or_ Tatl!" Link said and walked out.

"Link! Get your butt back here, before I ground you!" Myra yelled.

"Go cry about it," he yelled back. Anju went to the door and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let him. He'll come to his senses. That boy is a lot to handle. Not to mention trouble!" she said. Myra just sighed and went in the inn. She wrote a note saying Link was grounded for 7 days.

"What're you talking about? Link doesn't come to his "senses," Navi said, "he's just like that." Myra just shook her head and went to the room she rented.

Link walked to the clock tower and went in. He was looking for a way out of Termina. He didn't remember any "Aunt Myra". He went down the hallway he came through when he got to this parallel world. He banged on the door at the end of the hallway.

"Link," someone called. That voice sounded familiar. Link turned around but no one was there, "Link," she called again. Link put his ear to the door and sure enough it was coming from the other side.

"S-s-Saria?" Link stuttered.

"Link! Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes! What're you doing?" Link asked.

"Link, come home…" she said sadly. Link looked down at his shoes.

"If I could I would. Everyone here is so weird. Like, you know that cucoo lady from Kakariko Village? Well, now she's a dumb inn keeper who's going to get married today!" Link said. Saria stood there behind the door silent, "Wait. How did you get here?" Suddenly the door flew off and Ganondorf was standing there laughing.

"How clever, how did you know?" he asked rhetorically. Link just sat there on the floor rubbing his head.

"Ganon!" Link yelled, and then a pack of woman Gerudo pirates came in to the scene.

"Give us the Ocarina of Time, boy!" one of them said. Link got up and pulled out his sword.

"Never… where's Saria?!" Link said. Another Gerudo pirate came out with Saria, "Saria!" Link pointed his sword at Ganon.

"Give us the Ocarina of Time and you can have her… if that's a fair trade to you." Ganon smirked. Link grabbed Saria's hand and ran toward Clock Town.

"Get em'!" one of them yelled. Link kept running and when he was out he shut the door and put his back on it. Ganon banged on the door. Link slid his sword through the door… and then there was silence.

"Link…" Saria said. Link slid to the ground looking at nothing particular.

"Go to the Stock Pot Inn. Get Navi, we're leaving." Link said. Saria walked towards where Link was pointing. She came back with instead of just Navi, but Myra, Anju, Tael, Kafei, and Tatl.

"No, no! I said we're leaving," Link said frustrated.

"Link, don't go," Anju said sadly.

"We'll miss you…" Tatl and Tael said. Myra just looked at him sympathetically.

"You can't come with me, and my people can't come here," Link said contemplating goodbye. Everyone looked at Link. He got up and walked back to the door where he came in to get to Termina to get back to Hyrule. Navi and Saria followed looking behind them. Navi stopped and flew back to the other fairies.

"You're either coming or you're going to live here forever! And I don't know about you but I really would like to see Zelda instead of watching your _dumb _wedding!" Link yelled pointing at Anju. Anju just stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Are you coming?!" Link yelled. Navi just stayed in place. Saria was already back in Hyrule. Link dropped to the ground and started to cough. There was something in his back.


	7. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Christmas Shopping**

"Link!" Navi yelled. A Gerudo pirate named Renée stood there with her sword in the lower left part of Link's back. Kafei grabbed Link and took him to the Clock Town Medical Center. Anju just stared at Renée.

"Pathetic," she merely said. Anju slapped her and Navi laughed but stopped when Anju glared at her, "now where is he taking him?"

"Where the hell do you think?" Anju asked rhetorically. Tatl gasped.

"Drama bomb," Tael whispered. Renée laughed and walked into the clock tower back to Hyrule. Tatl and Tael flew back to the inn and Navi and Anju headed to the hospital.

"I hope Link's alright," Anju said.

"I bet Kafei dragging him," Navi joked. Anju just kept walking forward. The arrived at the hospital and asked to see Link Park. The receptionist said it wasn't possible because he needed surgery.

"How much will it cost?" Anju asked.

"Uh," she typed something up on the computer, "Fifteen hundred rupees." she answered. Anju told her she'd be back with the money, but as soon as she got home she broke down. She went into a crying fit about money.

"It's okay, Link has the money." Navi said. She searched under his pillow and found 1,500 rupees and handed it to Anju. They headed back to the hospital and handed her the money. The receptionist said she didn't need it so they took it back and handed it to the person they needed to.

After two weeks of Link being in the hospital he finally got to come home. He just headed up to his room and slept. He didn't care if he was grounded for a week. He couldn't do anything anyways.

"Link! I'm going to the store. I'll be back in an hour, ok?" Myra called.

"Whatever," Link answered weakly. Myra left and Link just lied there in bed.

"Link, you want a brownie?" Tatl asked. Link jumped which hurt his back.

"Thanks," Link said sarcastically.

"Sorry, now do you want one or not?" Tatl asked again.

"Sure," he said and rolled over. Tatl came back with Kafei. Kafei handed him a brownie and left the room.

"You need to get up and do something," Tatl said.

"No," Link said. Tatl bumped him on the head and left. Link got up and went downstairs to wash dishes to earn money since all his money was used for his stupid medical bills.

"There you go. Now you're being useful." Tatl said gleefully. Link ignored her and finished the dishes.

"Yeah, at least I can do something. All you do is be annoying and fly around," Link said harshly and went to the living room.

"Ugh, love you too," she said in reply.

"Go cry about it," Link said. He switched on the T.V. and turned to Nick.

"How immature," she said talking about him watching Nick.

"Shut up. I bet you watch stupid Animal Planet," he said it in a stupid tone of voice.

"Why yes, yes I do," she said proudly.

"I saw you on T.V. yesterday," Link said while trying to keep his laughter in.

"Really? What channel?" she asked seriously.

"Animal Planet!" he busted out laughing.

"Ha ha, hilarious," she said and flew away. It was close to Christmas now so Nick was playing Christmas episodes of stuff. After an hour of watching T.V. Link decided he needed to go get Christmas gifts. He put on a fresh pair of clothes and realized that Anju and Kafei never got married.

"Anju, did you and Kafei postpone your wedding?" Link asked. Anju nodded.

"It's scheduled for next week on Thursday," she said sadly. Link nodded and said he was going out to get Christmas presents.

"I'll make sure to tell Myra," she answered.

"Whatever," Link said and left without another word. He went to Wal-Mart and bought a couple of things. For Anju he bought bath salt, brown sugar vanilla spray, and a card. For Navi, Tatl, and Tael he bought them chocolate, because how would he know what fairies want? Then he got Kafei Jolly Ranchers, a new pair of shoes, and a card. When he got home Myra was reading a book, Anju and Kafei were talking, and so were the fairies.

"Home," Link said exhausted.

"Welcome," Tael said, "What'd you get us?" Link told him wasn't going to tell him and went up stairs to his room to wrap them. After thirty minutes of wrapping he put them under the tree and tapped the cards to them. Link sat down and watched T.V.

"Oh, how nice of you!" Anju said. Link shrugged and continued what he was doing.


	8. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Christmas Day**

"Get up Link!" Navi yelled. Link groaned and put the pillow over his head.

"Shut your face," Link moaned.

"You! It's Christmas… dude!" Tael said trying out new words.

"Don't say that," Tatl said. Tael laughed and flew downstairs to the tree.

"Wait till everyone's up," Anju said. Tael sighed. Link dragged himself downstairs and opened his presents, but as soon as he opened his first present his face glowed.

"Thank you Kafei!" Link beamed. He got arrows for his bow.

"Yep, men know what to get men," Kafei said proudly. Link smiled and ripped open his next present. It was a gift card for the video game store from the fairies.

"Awesome! I'm gonna buy that new game Call of Duty: MW3!" Link said, "Thanks!" he said and opened another present. This time it was from Anju. It was a pack of bombs. Not just any bombs, but water bombs!

"I wasn't sure on getting those…" Anju said.

"No, no, they're awesome! Thanks," Link said and opened his last present, it was from Myra. He opened it and gasped. He pulled the picture frame out and just stared at it. It was a picture of his mother when she was his age. He knew this because it said it on the back. He looked up at Myra. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks," he said softly. The fairies opened their gifts and thanked everyone, then Anju, and then Kafei. After Myra got done Link realized he forgot to get her a gift. He ran upstairs and looked through his stuff. He found a locket and wrapped it quickly and found a card. He wrote a nice note in it and put it in an envelope and ran downstairs.

"Here," Link said out of breath. Myra thanked him and they had a Christmas breakfast. Link turned on Christmas music and ate his chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone talked and laughed. When they finished their breakfast they turned on Christmas specials on T.V.

"I wanna watch this one," Tael said talking about _It's A Spongebob Christmas!_ Everyone agreed so they watched it.

"Ick, it's a clay episode," Navi said.

"Go cry about it," Link said.

"You have a real bad habit of saying that," Navi pointed out.

"Go cry about it," Link said again. Navi sighed and watched the program. When it was over they turned to the _Invader Zim_ Christmas special. It was the last episode of the show because the creator put stuff in there like "Bloody Gir" when he wasn't supposed to. He would put a lighter version of it in some of the scenes so the Nickelodeon producers couldn't see it. They banned him from making more episodes when they found out, so now it's on Nick Toons. They watched the episode and then the adults watched their shows so the fairies and Link went outside. Ol' Saint Nick left a blanket of snow last night and there was enough snow to make a human size snowman!

"Look at this!" Tael said. They fairies rolled up snow and Link piled the balls on top of each other. The Bombers (kid group) came out to play too. Link played hide and seek with them like he did when he first met them. They made snow angels and had snow fights. They decided to go home, get a cup of hot chocolate, and come back. Link went inside and helped himself.

"What's going on out there?" Myra asked.

"We're having snow ball fights," Link answered. Myra laughed and went to go make herself some hot chocolate during the commercials. Link drank it quickly and went back outside. Everyone gradually came back and they picked up where they left off. Suddenly they heard growling. It was coming from the sewers. They went over to it.

"Let's nominate who goes in!" one of the kids, Josh, said, "Billy?" no one raised their hand, "John?" still no one, "Me?" nobody. Josh sighed in relief, "Okay, I'm not going to nominate everyone, but… Link?" right then everyone raised their hand. Link mumbled something under his breath and went in. He found a cat, and in front of her were kittens.

"Aw! Come in here guys!" Link yelled. Everyone filled the area, including the fairies.

"Isn't that precious?" Tatl asked rhetorically.

"I here by name her… Precious!" Link said proudly. Everyone laughed, "And this one is Fluffy, and this one is Tiger, and you are Tepee," Link named the kittens.

"Let's take them home," Tael said. Link and Josh carried them to the inn.

"Thanks for helping," Link told Josh.

"Hey, no problem," Josh said and left.

"Anju, look!" Link said. Anju gasped and pulled the kittens into her arms.

"How cute," she said, "you can keep them." Link danced and then sat down to pet Precious. Everyone played with the kittens until they wanted to eat. They were so small and fragile Link was afraid they were going to get hurt. At the end of the day the kittens were fast asleep from their adventures.

"I'm done," Link yawned and brushed his teeth, changed into sleeping clothes, and plopped onto the couch. He turned on a movie. The fairies watched it with him but soon fell asleep. Anju and Kafei were sleeping in their room and Myra was in her room reading. Sleep and darkness overcame Link and he fell into a deep sleep. He had had a good day. Not just any day. Christmas day. Link smiled from the thought of today and rolled to the left towards the back of the couch.


	9. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**The Shopkeeper's Daughter**

Link woke up and looked at where he was.

"Why am I in here?" he asked. Navi sighed and flew to the kitchen and received breakfast from Anju. Link got up and took a shower. When he got out he got dressed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed his plate. He was about to exit when Anju handed him a list.

"This is the stuff I want you to get for the wedding, okay?" Anju said. Link shrugged and ate his breakfast. When he finished he brushed his teeth and left. He went inside and searched around for white, lacy tablecloths.

"Hey, you looking for tablecloths?" someone asked. Link turned around. He sputtered. She was his age, she had straight red hair and she was wearing a pretty pink dress like Zelda wore. Her hair reminded him of Anju. She was perfect! The hair and even the dress.

"Yeah, could you help me?" Link asked. She grabbed his hand and led him to the party aisle.

"I don't know why, but they're here," she said.

"Thanks. You would've thought they would have balloons on these tablecloths," Link joked. She laughed.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't need to," he said staring into her bright, emerald green eyes. She smiled and her cheeks were a rosy color.

"It's okay. My daddy is the shopkeeper here," she explained. Link showed her the list. They went around and picked out all the stuff they needed.

"My friend is having a wedding Thursday, January 3. Do wanna come?" he asked.

"What's your name?" she asked out of the blue.

"Link, yours?" he asked.

"Karla. I'll come," she said. Link brought the stuff to the cashier and told her bye.

"Come back! I'll be waiting," she said it just like Zelda, whenever he left to go find Navi. This time he promised himself to come back. He waved and left. He went back to the inn and handed Anju the stuff.

"Thank you Link," she said. "You look happy. What happened?"

"Nothing," Link said weirdly. He went upstairs and thought about Karla for the rest of the night.


	10. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Wedding**

It was January 3 so Link went up to the bakery to buy the wedding cake. Link was walking up to the bakery when he saw the shop he went to the other day. It was called _The_ _Deason's Shop_. Link couldn't push away the thought. _'How original.' _he thought. He pushed open the door making the door jingle and called to Karla. Karla came running.

"Link! Hey, come in," she said.

"Actually, I came to say hi and also the wedding's today. Are you still coming?" Link asked. She nodded.

"I'll go tell him I'm leaving, 'k?" she said and rushed off to the back of the store. She came back with cookies.

"What's that for?" Link asked. She laughed.

"The wedding of course!" she said and went out the door Link was holding open for her. Link went out second and went down to the bakery. Link had already ordered the cake and he said he would come back the next to get it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" a man asked.

"Link Park," Link simply said and the man went to the back and came back with a cake. It had white icing, strawberry ice cream in the middle, and miniature versions of Kafei and Anju in their wedding outfits. It had 4 layers so it was stacked pretty tall.

"There you go," he said. Link thanked him and left with Karla. They went back to the inn.

"So, this is where you live," she said fascinated.

"It's not so special," Link said. She smiled and went upstairs.

"There you are!" Anju said. She took the cake from him and told him to go get the drinks. Link went into the kitchen and grabbed and big tote bag with Ginger Ale, Dr Pepper, Sierra Mist, strawberry soda, Coca Cola, and Pepsi in it. It was pretty heavy so he got help from Karla.

"Who's this?" Myra asked.

"Not my girlfriend," Link said. Karla was thinking _'Not yet.' _Myra laughed.

"My name's Karla Deason," she said and managed to shake her hand.

"You're John Deason's daughter, aren't you?" she asked. Karla nodded and helped Link put the drinks in the back. They were going to have the wedding just outside the walls of Clock Town in Termina Field. Kafei and Anju settled on the area; near the entrance to the Great Bay. Karla and Link climbed in the back and but the drinks at their feet. Kafei and Anju got in the front and Myra got in beside Link.

When they got there another group of people set up the tables and the arches on the aisle. Karla put flowers on them and Link set out the drinks. Anju brought her dress and someone else brought a black paper dressing room. She put her makeup and dress on. Someone curled her hair. Kafei was all ready and waiting for the wedding to start.

"I want a wedding like this," Karla said dreamily. Link laughed but stopped when she was looking at him. He hurriedly went to setting up the seats that someone else brought. Karla came and helped him. Karla accidentally bumped into Link and laughed. Link laughed too because they were both on the ground. They got up and continued setting up the seats. Everyone in Clock Town was coming, so they needed at least 120 seats.

Myra unrolled a long pink carpet on the wedding aisle because the flowers were pink. Finally when they finished Link and Karla just stared at it.

"Great job," Kafei told everyone who helped, "and thanks. It means a lot to me." He smiled and went to the start of the aisle. Someone brought a piano and started to play. The pastor went up to the end to say the vows when they got up there. Link and Karla just stood at the wall.

Anju came out slowly with her father. Kafei turned around and gasped. Link got out his camera, because he promised to film the entire thing. He started to film. Anju finally made up to Kafei. They walked slowly up the aisle to the pastor. When they reached there the pastor boomed out the vows.

"Do you Kafei Smith take Anju King as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked, "Through suffering, sadness, and happiness, till death do you part?"

Kafei answered, "I do."

"Do you Anju King take Kafei as your lawfully wedding husband? Through suffering, sadness, and happiness, to obey, till death do you part?" he asked Anju.

Anju smiled, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride!" he said cheerfully. Kafei swooped Anju into his arms. Everyone stood up and cheered and clapped. Link smiled he couldn't do anything because he had the camera in his hand. Karla whistled and clapped. She even yelled out "Congratulations!" Link zoomed in on their kiss. Anju and Kafei parted when suddenly Karla hugged Link. Link blushed.

"They're so lucky," she said softly. Then somebody yelled, "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" and everyone got up and went to the cake, cookies, sausage balls, sodas, and everything else that was over there. Someone brought a jukebox, something you don't see everyday, and turned on music.

"Let's go see Anju and Kafei," Link said while stuttering. Link gave someone else the job of video taping and went to Anju.

"Congrats!" Karla yelled. Link hugged Anju and fist pumped Kafei.

"Hah hah, thanks," Kafei said. Anju nodded and sipped at her Coca Cola. Everyone partied and had beverages. It was around 5:00 pm when it was over. The wedding started at 12:00 so it was a pretty good party.

"Link," Karla said.

"Yeah?" he asked. He knew what was coming.

"I really like you. I've like you ever since I met you," she confessed. Link wrapped his arms around her small fragile body and smiled. She hugged him back and they walked into Clock Town.


	11. Majora's Mask: Afterward Ch 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Link and Karla**

There was a knock at the door. Link went running to the door and opened it.

"Karla! What a surprise," he said.

"Not really," she said. Link shrugged and welcomed her in. Link was now off restriction, but he didn't know what that meant for him. He still watched T.V. and went to the store. He turned on the T.V.

"You play video games?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! I love them. Let's play," she said excitedly. Link popped Mortal Kombat: Armageddon into his Play Station: 3.

"Are you okay with this game?" Link asked, "I can turn the blood off if you want me to…"

"It'll be fine," she said. The played for a couple of hours until Myra came in.

"You didn't tell me you had company," she said.

"Did I have to? It's an inn, seriously?" he said irritated. Myra smiled and sat down on the couch; Karla and Link were on the floor.


End file.
